Mortífagos en la cocina
by Vedda
Summary: Draco Malfoy demostrando que el bien y el mal son frivolidades cuando el estómago esta vacío, o “Cómo Un Sandwich De Pavo Le Costó La Guerra A Voldemort”. Contiene angst dietético, goma guar y acidificantes artificial. Bajo en sodio y calorías.


**Disclaimer: ** Personajes de la británica favorita de todos (¿la Reina Victoria o la Space Girl que anda con Beckham?)

**Summary: **Crónica de Draco demostrando que el bien y el mal son frivolidades, o "Cómo Un Sandwich De Pavo Le Costó La Guerra A Voldemort". Contiene angst dietético y acidificantes artificiales.

* * *

**MORTIFAGOS EN LA COCINA**

"_Por fin en casa_", celebró tibiamente Draco al cruzar el triste pasillo abandonado. La mansión vacía lo recibió con sus indiferentes brazos, y una lluvia gris azotaba con crueles gotas las ventanas.

"_¿Que ocurrió aquí?_" Se preguntó desorientado el pálido adolescente, explorando las habitaciones desoladas y frías _"¿Porque tantos adjetivos deprimentes¿Y a donde se han llevado los muebles? Oh, no, creo que estoy en un angst"_ Se sentó a esperar la llegada de los demás, viendo la lluvia a través del vidrio, que es el tipo de cosa que se supone hace uno si se encuentra en un angst.

Detrás de sí escuchó un "plop" seco, seguido de cinco más. Todos ellos eran personas que ya habían estado antes en la mansión, incluso Greyback, pero esta vez no se reunían para una fiesta. La mansión era la última trinchera de los mortífagos. De alguna manera la Orden había logrado separar a Voldemort de sus huestes, a base de estrategia y deus ex machina, así que ahora debían esperar a que el resto de los mortífagos los alcanzara (_"¿Al mando de quién, por Merlín, si todos los personajes mortífagos-interesantes-fuera-de-Azkabán estamos aquí?"_). Mientras tanto, debían esperar y prepararse para la siguiente emboscada. Y, como Severus diría, "Sería raro si en dos días no tenemos el patio de juegos de los Gryffindor aquí". Draco estaba harto de esconderse del ministerio y de la Orden, mientras escuchaba al Señor Tenebroso secretear respecto a los "horrorcruxes". Y lo más irritante era que nadie se dignaba a explicarle lo que era un "horrorcrux", porque era un secreto a pesar de que obviamente ya casi todos lo sabían (excepto él). Por supuesto, eran "Los Mortífagos" con mayúsculas, la élite del Señor Tenebroso en turno, podían matarse entre ellos pero no hablar de las cosas importantes o triviales (del tipo "Ja, ja¿quién mató a Karkarov y no avisó?") abiertamente.

El día desde el principio pintaba para no ir bien. La noche anterior habían dormido en un sótano, y al despertar Draco descubrió que era cierto el rumor de que Petter siempre buscaba arrimarse a alguien para entibiarse, solo que esta vez el animago olvidó transformarse en rata antes de hacerlo. Eso normalmente ameritaria darse un baño de dos horas, pero noticias, los sótanos abandonados no suelen contar con servicio de agua potable, así que Draco se tuvo que conformar con terminarse el paquete de toallitas húmedas en el bolso de su madre. Después de haberse desinfectado lo mejor posible (teniendo en cuenta que no podía cambiarse de ropa o abrirse algo más que la camisa, y mucho menos con Greyback mirándolo fijamente y relamiéndose), tomaron el desayuno (mejor dicho, el Señor Tenebroso se comió el último paquete de galletas de avena que quedaba) y salieron a buscar más provisiones (o sea, a robarlas). En algún punto Draco pudo hurtar unos rollos de canela y una cajita de leche chocolatada, pero no tuvo tiempo de comerlos y después no los encontró. Desde entonces tenían todo el día saltando de un portkey a otro. Supuestamente la mansión había sido protegida con hechizos, pero a Draco le pareció el lugar más obvio para ir a buscarlos.

El grupo caminó por la mansión desértica. Greyback, Bellatrix, Petter y Severus inspeccionaban cada esquina y cada rincón. Draco y Narcissa, tras ellos, intentaban conciliar la mansión que recordaban con los cuartos vacíos en los que caminaban.

-La próxima vez que lea de un "embargo" del ministerio, lo tomaré al pie de la letra

Severus examinó los hechizos de protección de la mansión por última vez, antes de aparecer las cajas de comestibles. Greyback olió el aire a izquierda y a derecha, y corrió a perderse por el pasillo. Bellatrix, mientras tanto, levantaba un inventario rápido de los muebles que quedaban en la casa, seguida por Narcissa, que numeraba las cosas que reclamaría en la póliza del seguro.

-Los dos Rembrant de allá, la estantería de los jarrones, la Atenea de marfil del comedor, el piano del recibidor...

-Madre, nunca hubo un Rembrant ni una Atenea en el comedor. Creo que eso es fraude.

-Sí. ¿no es encantador?

Petter husmeó de un lado a otro hasta entender que a nadie le importaba su vida. Greyback andaba afuera, correteando uno de los pavorreales que adornaban el jardín.

Draco comenzó a relajarse y reconocer el terreno. Muebles o no, mortífagos más o mortífagos menos, estaba de regreso en la mansión. Las cosas no podían salir demasiado mal, aunque la Orden, el ED, el ministerio y cualquier organización que se formara de camino vinieran tras ellos. Casi se sentía optimista. No por nada había visto "Mi Pobre Angelito" tres veces. La mansión se podía defender.

Tía Bellatrix y Narcissa dieron la vuelta a la mansión y regresaron con noticias.

-No vaciaron todo. Arriba esta muy frío porque la caldera de la calefacción no se ha prendido en semanas, pero los armarios están casi intactos. Hay mantas y esas cosas. Dejaron mucho en la biblioteca y uno de los sillones del recibidor. Quedó la mesa y el fogón en la cocina. Ah, y la mayoría de las cortinas.

-Y ni uno de mis platos...

-Hay uno tirado ahí -señaló Petter, ingenuamente.

-¡REDUCTO! -a un disparo de la varita de Narcissa, el plato estalló- ¡Ahora es perdida total, con rembolso del 120 porciento, MUAHAHAHAHA!

-Como sea. Creo que podremos pasar un par de noches aquí.

Cada quién buscaba habitación (Severus discutió media hora con Narcissa donde un caldero ocasionaría menos daño a los tapices, que no estaban cubiertos por la póliza), cuando de pronto una voz rasposa y autoritaria ladró desde el pasillo.

-Tengo hambre.

El Lord no se había movido del sitio donde apareció, sentado mimando a Nagini. Todos corrieron al pasillo como si hubiera gritado que tenía un ataque al corazón.

-Ah, mi Señor, sí, claro, no ha comido nada desde la mañana.

-Hay que conseguir algo antes de que se le baje el azúcar.

Narcissa dió dos palmadas al aire

-¡Nanka, Simmers! Preparen algo bueno para la comida

Pasó el tiempo prudente, sin que Nanka y Simmers se reportaran. Narcissa aplaudió de nuevo.

-¡Nanka, Simmers, vengan inmediatamente o...!

Draco le pasó el acta de embargo que acababa de encontrar en la puerta. Narcissa la leyó a toda velocidad.

-Se han llevado también a los elfos. Oh, cuanto lo siento. No podremos comer nada.

Se hizo un tenso silencio. Voldemort miró vagamente a las cajas de comida y luego a Bellatrix y a Narcissa.

-Pues entonces cocinen algo

Otro silencio. Narcissa y Bellatrix se miraron como si les pidiera un acto de sadovouyerismo (que no sería, según los rumores, la primera vez).

-Preparen algo. Ya.

Bellatrix, Petter, Narcissa, Severus y Draco corrieron en ese orden a la cocina, con una caja cada uno. Ahí los esperaba un viejo fogón, un montón de leña y las alacenas vacías.

-Alguien va a tener que cocinar

Las miradas cayeron en Severus. Era el que más recientemente había tenido una casa con una cocina, para empezar. Además, regularmente trataba con calderos, que teóricamente se parecían mucho a las ollas y cacerolas.

-Imposible. Tengo las manos impregnadas de mercurio, y debo preparar pociones de implosión por si la Orden nos embosca aquí

Severus salió de la cocina a toda prisa. Petter se retorció nerviosamente las manos.

-Narcissa...

-Nunca he tocado un sartén ¿se arriesgan a que empiece hoy?

-Draco...

-Siempre he tenido elfos.

-Bellatrix...

-Elfos en casa, elfos en Hogwarts, trolls en Azkaban y Rodolphus el resto del tiempo.

-Petter, si mal no recuerdo -susurró Narcissa, con ese tono peligroso de mujer indefensa- tú eres el que siempre cocina para el Señor. ¿Podrías preparar algo de ese delicioso pastel de carne, o quizá crema de zanahoria?

Narcissa sonrió, adorable, y se acercó lentamente a Petter, preparándose para montar su numerito más exitoso. No por nada le habían apodado "La Perdición" en sus años de Hogwarts. El animago se sonrojó.

-De hecho... no. Compro las cosas ya hechas y luego las arreglo para él. Ya saben, el colesterol. Pero sé preparar sopa de repollo e hígaditos...

-¡Que asco, preferiría cocinar yo mismo que comer eso!

Narcissa soltó a Petter. Todos sonrieron. Asunto resuelto.

-Bien, Draco cocina. Debemos intentar de nuevo la conexión Flu con los Crabbe.

-Hay que revisar las barreras en la cava.

-Y yo debo encontrar una habitación para el Señor y Nagini.

Los tres adultos salieron de la cocina discutiendo la mejor habitación para hospedar al Señor Tenebroso.

-Cerca del baño, su vejiga, ya saben. No muy húmeda o se despertará con reumas, pero no muy seca o le dolerá la gargantea. Ah, y sin ventanas porque la luz no lo dejará dormir. Ah, y...

Draco se preguntó como un tirano tan temido era tan delicado de atender. Si, si, andaba por cumplir los setenta, pero se suponía que lo habían resucitado, con sangre de Potter y una serie de tonterías más que para variar nadie quería mencionar¿no debería tener un metabolismo joven? Estaba imaginando a Potter, varita en mano, esperando fuera del baño a que Voldemort terminara (sí, porque el Señor Oscuro se tomaba su tiempo en esas cosas) para pelear, cuando cayó en la cuenta de estaba solo en la cocina, y que lo acababan de nombrar el elfo cocinero de la casa. Ahí el día se empezó a ir de verdad al trasto.

-Esperen, hey, yo...

Dio tres pasos afuera de la cocina. Petter lo devolvió, algo desorientado y algunos mechones de cabello humeando.

-De lo que dije en la cocina, creo que la sopa de repollo...

-¿Ya terminaste? Se pondrá de un humor endemoniado si se le baja el azúcar. Aunque esta de buenas desde que dejamos Londres

-¡PETTER PETTIGREW, RATA PUTREFACTA!.¡MUEVE TU ASQUEROSO CULO Y TRAE OTRA MANTA O TE FREIRÉ A CRUCIATUS!

-Ja, ja. ¿lo ves? Creo que la vuelta al campo le hace bien. Ya le dije que cocinarás algo.

Petter regresó corriendo a la habitación junto a la biblioteca. Era una habitación oculta, a la que solo se podía acceder por una trampilla disimulada en la pared. Draco estaba por entrar en pánico. Fué a la habitación donde Severus había instalado su caldero plegable. Encontró al ex-profesor revolviendo algo que no alcanzaba a ver en el caldero.

-45, 46... ¿Que haces aquí?... 49...

-Ehhh, es que voy a tener que cocinar.

-53, 54¿y que haces aquí?, 56, 57

-No sé preparar nada

-No necesitas saber. Hay enlatados. 64...

Draco volvió a la cocina. Abrió las cajas, con la esperanza de encontrar una cena humeante y lista para servirse. Por supuesto, solo había latas, frascos de conservas y pan. Ni rastro de la cajita de leche y el rollo de canela. Tenía la esperanza de que alguien las hubiera guardado ahí. Puso una lata sobre la mesa. Aplaudió dos veces, como si llamara un elfo.

-¡Comida!

Pero la lata no hizo nada.

-¡CRUCIATUS!.¡COMIDA!.¡YA!

Volvió a la habitación de Severus.

-No puedo. Creo que no uso el hechizo correcto

-Busca un cuchillo y ábrela. 105... ¿De que es?

-No lo sé

-Busca una que sea comida de verdad. Debe haber alguna lista para servirse. Petter dijo que las había robado a unos muggles en una tienda. Les encantan esas cosas.

Draco volvió. No solo había latas, sino también cajas pequeñas y bolsas cubiertas de hielo. Pero lucían todas iguales.

-Ehhh... ¿como sé cual es una comida preparada?

-119... Casi siempre viene el retrato de la comida encima. Busca.

Empezó por lo más lógico. Puso todo sobre la vieja mesa. La mayoría de las fotografías no lucían como "comida de verdad". Encontró una bolsa con unas hamburguesas deliciosas en el frente, pero al abrirlas encontró que eran solo las tartitas de carne, y crudas. Pasó lo mismo con unas galletas que resultaron ser solo masa. Y aún así, eso no sería una comida de verdad. Al fin, dio con una caja con una deliciosa lasaña. No era solo queso y carne, sino la lasaña ya preparada, pero fría.

-Ya. Encontré algo. Pero no se puede comer así

-Busca las instrucciones. Deben estar en alguna parte del empaque. Y síguelas al pie de la letra.

Sintiéndose algo tonto, Draco revisó el empaque.

"_INSTRUCCIONES: Quite la envoltura de plástico y ponga la bandeja con la lasaña en horno de microondas por seis u ocho minutos. Sirva con cuidado"._

Draco rió. Esperaba algo más del tipo "ponga a reposar por tres horas con una pata de hipogrifo blanco y luego mezcle treinta y tres veces a la izquierda". Eso iba a ser sencillo.

No sabía si la caja era de plástico o cartón, pero igual la abrió. Quitó una envoltura de celofán y luego un platito de plástico. Listo. Solo necesitaba una bandeja. El platito podía servir pero las instrucciones decían "bandeja". En las alacenas ni siquiera trastos habían dejado. Había visto una antigua tirada en las escaleras, pero a su madre no le haría mucha gracia. Descubrió que la caja, abierta por arriba, era como una bandeja pequeña, puso ahí la lasaña.

No le quedaba muy claro lo que era un horno de microondas, pero había una estufa pequeña junto al fogón que los elfos usaban para la comida con menos cocción. Encendió la poca leña que quedaba, depositó la bandeja y cerró la puerta del horno.

Ahora debía preparar algo para acompañar. Una sopa estaría bien. Entre las latas dio con una roja y blanco, que supuestamente contenía crema de champiñones. Tenía algo con un ganchito para abrir e instrucciones precisas en la tapa. Encontró una olla enorme y sucia en la alacena abandonada. Le hizo un fregotego y listo, a la estufa con la crema. Pero era en realidad algo más como un consomé, sin champiñones ni adornito arriba ni nada.

-Vaya ridiculez. ¿Como sopa de champiñones sin champiñones?

Por suerte, había una lata de champiñones. Los de la envoltura lucían húmedos y asquerosos, pero seguramente era una sugerencia para servir, como las hamburguesas que venían crudas. Seguro adentro vendrían unos champiñones frescos y firmes. No era tan tonto como para no saber como lucían los buenos champiñones.

La lata no traía ganchito ni instrucciones. Intentó con los hechizos que sabía para abrir frascos. No. Podía derretir la lata, pero caería el aluminio en los champiñones. ¿Unos golpecitos para aflojarla? Nein. Irremediablemente, convirtió un pedazo de madera en cuchillo y partió la lata de donde se veía más delgada, es decir, a la mitad.

Pero al cuchillo no se le olvidaba que en realidad era madera, así que se negó cuanto pudo a cortar la lata. Cuando por fin atravesó la lámina, un líquido transparente y de olor peculiar escurrió por sus manos. La lata se le resbaló y se cortó con la orilla. Draco le dio una gran patada que la estrelló contra la pared y volvió a forcejear con el cuchillo para abrirla un poco más. En eso trabajaba cuando el horno comenzó a escupir un humo negro y apestoso.

Draco olvidó la lata y lanzó un buen chorro de agua de la varita

-¡AGUAMENTI!

La puerta todavía estaba horriblemente caliente cuando la abrió (ahora compadecía un poco a los elfos). La lasaña yacía como un montón de queso achicharrado.

-¡Pero seguí las instrucciones!

No estaba funcionando. Abrió la lata de champiñones a punta de golpes, pero el contenido estaba café y húmedo. Podrido, como temía. Los aventó al otro lado de la cocina. ¡Debía encontrar algo rápido para preparar! Además, su estómago le exigía algo de comer. Deseaba tanto saber donde había dejado su pequeño botín de la mañana.

En las cajas había una bolsa con verduras: Una lechuga y unos tomates. Podía hacer ensalada. Los tomates eran más grandes que los que se ponían en la ensalada normal, en lugar de lucir como canicas rojas parecían puños cerrados pero sin duda eran tomates. Nada que un buen hechizo reductor no arreglara. Luego, la lechuga. Desprendió una hoja y la examinó. La ensalada llevaba trozos como del tamaño de una estampilla, empezó cortando con los dedos en tiras, pero no quedaban derechitos.

Tiró la mitad de las hojas (en el piso, tenía prisa) antes de lograr la forma y el tamaño correcto. Juntó los trozos de lechuga y los tomates en el platito de la lasaña. Lucían bien. Comió un poco. No se había dado cuenta del hambre que sentía.

Fué a ver como iba la sopa. ¡Estaba fría! Cayó en la cuenta de que había apagado el fuego cuando se incendió la lasaña. Maldijo su torpeza, maldijo la lasaña, comió un poco de ensalada, maldijo catorce veces la leña mojada y maldijo la hora en la que se había metido en la cocina.

Necesitaba leña seca. Se comió un tomatito y salió a ver que conseguía. En la biblioteca encontró periódicos viejos. El archivo que llevaba su padre. A quién le importaba. Hizo un atado, los llevó a la cocina, comió un poco de lechuga, evitó resbalar con los champiñones tirados y echó los periódicos a la estufa. Esperaba que fuera fuego suficiente.

No encontró mucho para complementar la sopa. Había pan en las cajas, y puso a tostar en la plancha. También encontró algo de aceite. Probó poner un poco en la ensalada. Sabía delicioso.

Después de un rato la sopa olía de maravilla. La removió. Vaya, cocinar era menos difícil de lo que los elfos lo querían hacer parecer. Comió otro tomatito, como recompensa a si mismo por la sopa.

-¿Esta listo? -Alguien abrió la puerta cuando Draco sacaba el pan de la plancha.

Petter miró la olla y luego las latas.

-No va a poder comer esto. Contiene goma guar. Lo enfermará. Ni siquiera Nagini podría comer esto.

Draco se llenó la boca de ensalada para no gritar. Salió al pasillo. Si Voldemort no lo había matado por lo de Albus, el pretexto era ahora. Ya no quedaba nada "cocinable" entre las latas. Y entonces, como caído del cielo, Greyback entró con un pavorreal en la mano y una navaja en la otra.

-A un lado.

Greyback tiró las cosas de la mesa y se puso a limpiar el pavorreal. Draco se sintió en la cima del mundo cuando el licántropo abrió el horno y puso los trozos del pavo ahí. A los minutos sacó las lonchas doraditas.

-Gracias. Gracias. Gracias.

-¿Por?

Greyback comenzó a comer, mejor, a engullir el pavo. Draco logró quitarle de la mano una loncha y corrió, evitando que el licano lo mordiera. Recogió del suelo un paquete de pan. Corrió a esconderse en el baño. Puso la loncha sobre el pan. No, algo faltaba. Puso la loncha bajo el pan. No, seguía sin verse como un sandwich.

-Bien, Draco, has comido esto antes. Tienes que saber hacerlo.

Rebanada de pan. Loncha de pavo. Rebanada de pan.

-¡SÍ!.¡LO LOGRÉ!

Sonrió. Había podido con la cabina y con eso. El sandwich, con la ensalada, era una comida. ¡Y la había cocinado él solo! Afuera lo esperaba el licántropo, mirándolo como si fuera un trozo de algo comestible. Logró esquivarlo, sin maltratar el sandwich, corrió a la cocina y se encerró en la alacena. Vio por una rendija a Greyback buscándolo. Luego entraron Bellatrix y Narcissa, a husmear en la sopa. Iban a comerse los restos del pavo pero el licántropo les gruñó. Bellatrix lo corrió de la cocina a punta de expeliarmus.

-¿Donde esta Draco?

El rubio salió, triunfal, de la alacena.

-Listo. Esta lista la comida para él.

-¿Un sandwich?

-Sí, con esa ensalada que...

No había más ensalada. Narcissa se comía el último tomatito.

-Prepararé más ensalada. Si, eso haré. Sip.

Draco se rió. No estaba en sus cabales. Iba a golpear al siguiente que se inmiscuyera en la comida. No había más tomates ni lechuga. Pero sí una lata con lo que parecían zanahorias.

-Necesito un cuchillo o algo para abrirlo

-¿Cual es el problema? El Amo tiene un abrelatas en su valija.

Draco se sintió con instintos asesinos. En ese momento se escuchó un terrible alboroto en el recibidor. Petter abrió la puerta, gritando:

-¡Nos encontraron!.¡La Orden nos encontró!

Bellatrix se asomó

-No, calma, es ese mocoso Potter. Dice algo de haber destruido cinco horro-no-sé-qué. Vamos.

Draco agradeció la intromisión. No más preocuparse de comida. Bellatrix lo devolvió.

-Espera. Prepara la comida primero. Solo vienen él y los otros dos. Los derrotaremos.

-Prepara algo más que una ensalada. ¿quieres? Después de pelear empieza a aventar maldiciones si no come algo pesado.

Severus se le acercó, preocupado

-Por lo que más quieras, no salgas de la cocina¿de acuerdo?

Genial. Estupendo. Estupendísimo. La batalla final, y él, ocupado preparando la comida. Draco notó que su ojo se cerraba involuntariamente una y otra vez. Unas luces relampagueantes venían del recibidor, y gritos de Petter.

Draco escuchó el característico "plop" de algunas docenas de personas apareciendo. Habían roto las barreras de la mansión.

-¡Alecto¡Hay cuatro aurores más en el jardín del otro lado!

La situación no estaba para sandwiches. Draco apareció el uniforme de mortífago y se lanzó a la acción. Pero al abrir la puerta, se topó de frente con Amicus. Rápidamente lo pescó de los hombros y lo zarandeó para quitarle el sandwich. Draco respondió dándole un golpe aproximadamente en el centro de la máscara, donde debería estar su nariz. Creyó ver a alguien pasar corriendo como a un metro mientras peleaban. Amicus ni se enteró. Estaba casi inmóvil bajo el inesperado arranque de golpes.

-¡Imbécil!

Bellatrix llegó a separarlos.

-¡Amicus!.¡Te necesitan allá!.¡Corre!... Y Draco... ¡Prepara algo de comer!.¡YA!

Sonaba a que todos se estaban divirtiendo como niños allá abajo en el jardín, lanzando "ese-maldito-hechizo-que-a-Draco-no-le-salía" y cruciatus y otras linduras, mientras él se tenía que quedar en la casa a preparar un glorioso banquete de celebración, consistente en un jodido sandwich de pavo. Draco se sentía dispuesto a lanzarle una mordida a lo primero que se moviera cerca. Tomó la lata de zanahorias, se puso el sandwich en un bolsillo y juntó lo que le quedaba de cordura.

"_Tranquilo, Draco. Primero, vamos a buscar el abrelatas"_

Se escurrió por la trampilla oculta a la habitación del Señor Tenebroso, quién andaba en el asunto de Potter. Puso el sandwich en la mesita. Abrió la maleta. No se detuvo a inspeccionar nada. Aventó todas las cosas a un lado. Ahí estaba el mencionado abrelatas. Ahora, solo debía averiguar como demonios se usaba un abrelatas. Escuchó un griterío afuera.

-¡Lo mató!

"_Estupendo. Voldemort mató a Potter. Tengo que acabar esto"_

Trampó el pico del artefacto en la lata. Había visto alguna vez a un elfo darle vueltas a la manija, y lo intentó, pero el artefacto avanzó medio centímetro y después se trabó. Le dio un golpe. El pico se atoró aún más. No podía pensar claro con todo ese escándalo afuera. Fue a cerrar la trampilla para evitar el ruido, y en ese momento, Nagini se coló al cuarto.

"_Lo que me faltaba¿Que hace ella aquí?"_

La serpiente deslizó su largo cuerpo hasta la mitad de la habitación. Se veía desorientada. Entonces miró el sandwich sobre la mesita. Draco conocía esa mirada. Era como la que Pancy le lanzaba al desayuno cuando estaba a punto de romper la dieta, o como la que Trelawney colgaba cuando Filch le daba la espalda (un asunto muy turbio que discutió por semanas con Zabini, sin llegar a ninguna conclusión)

-¡No!.¡Eso sí que no!

Draco corrió. Nagini reptó velozmente, a falta de patas para correr. La mano del rubio llegó al sandwich una décima de segundo después que la cabeza de la serpiente. La golpeó con la lata de zanahorias.

Crack. Nagini no se movía. Al menos a Voldemort ya no le iba a importar tanto que no hubiera sandwich.

-Nagini... Nagini... ¡Mierda!

Tenía que salir a buscar a alguien, quien fuera, para echarle la culpa. Sí, la sangresucia corriendo por el pasillo servía muy bien. La jaló a la habitación. Se veía agitada y enrojecida. Afuera había un jaleo tremendo.

-Quédate aquí. No te vayas.

Draco cerró la trampilla tras de sí. Afuera parecía zona de guerra. Vio a Greyback buscando a la Granger. Le dijo algo que no entendió. Estaba apresurado. Arriba no había nadie. Vio por la ventana a un grupo de mortífagos huyendo de la mansión. Algo estaba mal. Bajó al jardín.

-M. I. E. R. D. A.

Ahora sabía que el día siempre podía empeorar. La Orden en pleno. Y Potter. No alcanzó a girar sobre sus talones cuando tenía media docena de varitas clavadas en su espalda. Una voz chillona vino de alguna parte

-¡No!.¡Esperen!.¡Hace un momento se estaba peleando con Amicus!

Ginny le detuvo literalmente la varita a Ojoloco. De alguna parte llegó Hermione Granger, agitada

-¡No!.¡No lo dañen!.¡Me salvó cuando Greyback me perseguía!.¡Y... Y MATÓ A NAGINI!

Todos lo miraron de una manera extraña. Esperaba que eso no significara que Potter se la quería quedar de mascota.

-¿Tú...?

Tonks pasó junto a ellos.

-Sí, vengo de una habitación secreta junto a la biblioteca, donde escondió a Hermione. Nagini estaba ahí. Nunca la hubiéramos encontrado.

Entonces empezaron a festejar y a decir quién sabe que cosas del "Último Horrcrux" y a abrazarse y a abrazarlo a él. Severus llegó de alguna parte y el resto lo recibió con un poco de resentimiento, pero efusivamente.

-Tranquilo, Draco. Les expliqué todo en cuanto pude traerlos.

-Pero... tú estabas preparado poción de implosión para...

-No, yo estaba haciendo ejercicio para los brazos.

-Pero si llevabas la cuenta de...

-Draco, nadie en su sano juicio repetiría tantas veces un acto inútil si no fuera por deporte.

-¿Y porqué no me ayudaste?

-No puedo sacarte de todo -Severus se encogió de hombros y fue a hablar con Ojoloco.

Luego el ministerio sacó a los mortífagos de dentro. Le gritaron una bonita colección de improperios en varios idiomas. También sacaron a su madre, que al verlo entre la Orden, hizo un despliegue de todas sus habilidades histriónicas

-Draco, oh, Draco, estas bien, estaba muerta de miedo, no... oh, suéltenme, yo nunca...

Narcissa hizo una lloradera de indefensa mujer histérica, hasta que los aurores la dejaron ir a colgarse del cuello de Severus. El profesor sonrió de medio lado.

-Ah, sí, ella tampoco participó en los ataques...

Draco soportó lo mejor posible el escándalo a su alrededor. El profesor Lupin felicitándolo por haber hecho lo correcto, Hagrid murmurando algo de "si, nunca fué un mal chico", los Weasley mimando a Potter ("No es para menos. Es su encuentro anual con quien-ya-sabes"), Granger abrazada con el otro Weasley, y mucha gente que no conocía pisando el pasto lodoso en su jardín. Draco se sentó en una banca de piedra. Empezaban a llegar reporteros.

"_Mi madre estará encantada. Fotografiarán la casa justo cuando luce como un chiquero"_

Examinó sus manos. Tenía una quemadura (cuando trató de abrir el horno) y algunas cortadas (de la lata). Estaban heladas. Las resguardó en sus bolsillos. ¿Que traía en el bolsillo?

-Estupendo.

Y esta vez no lo decía como sarcasmo. Ahí había dejado el rollo de canela y la cajita de leche.

Draco fué a caminar por los jardines, bebiendo de la pajilla. La leche estaba fresca y dulce.

"_Vaya. Esto hubiera sido bueno para servirle de comida."_

* * *

**¿Ven lo que ocurre cuando uno se pone a maquiavelar finales media hora antes de salir de la escuela?   
**


End file.
